


Sobat Ambyar

by saptawongso



Series: Domestic Patriot [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Another domestic patriot, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Another simple day at Patriot base, when Awang likes to hear Didi Kempot's songs recently and Sancaka is annoyed with that. But turns out, Sancaka gets the karma
Series: Domestic Patriot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sobat Ambyar

Sancaka belum pernah menginap di markas Patriot, padahal ia memiliki kamar tersendiri di markas tersebut. Pada hari ini, Ridwan Bahri menyuruhnya untuk pindah saja ke markas itu. Akhirnya, Sancaka mengiyakannya.

Malam harinya ketika Sancaka ingin tidur, ia mendengar ada nyanyian dari samping kamarnya. Sancaka mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, namun suara itu cukup mengganggu Sancaka.

> _ **Sewu kuto uwis tak liwati** _   
_ **Sewu ati tak takoni** _   
_ **Nanging kabeh** _   
_ **Podo rangerteni** _   
_ **Lungamu neng endi** _   
_ **Pirang tahun anggonku nggoleki** _   
_ **Seprene durung biso nemoni** _

Akhirnya, Sancaka bergegas bangun dan mengunjungi kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Rupanya, kamar tersebut merupakan kamar Awang. Awang sedang mendengarkan lagu itu. Ia memang sedang tergila-gila dengan lagu itu.

Sancaka: "Berisik banget sih. Ga bisa tidur nih gue"

Awang tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap lanjut menyanyikan lagu itu. Sancaka pun langsung mengetok pintunya dengan keras.

Sancaka: "WOY"  
Awang: "Anjrit, ngagetin gue aja lu"  
Sancaka: "Dengerin apaan sih?"  
Awang: "Ini nih. Lagunya Didi Kempot. Lagi happening banget akhir-akhir ini"  
Sancaka: "Yailah selera lu Wang"  
Awang: "Eh enak loh. Sini dengerin bareng kalo mau"  
Sancaka: "Ngga ah. Males. Mau tidur"

Sancaka kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya, dan akhirnya tertidur.

Esok paginya saat bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, tiba-tiba datanglah Awang memberitahukan sesuatu.

Awang: "San, ada berita bagus nih"  
Sancaka: "Berita apaan?"  
Awang: "Nanti Didi Kempot mau ada konser. Gue mau kesana. Temenin dong"  
Sancaka: "Yailah, Didi Kempot mulu. Kaya ga ada yang lain aja. The Spouse gitu ga ada apa?"  
Awang: "Serem ah The Spouse. Mendingan juga Didi Kempot, enak dibuat joget"  
Sancaka: "Kan lu tau gue ga suka joget"  
Awang: "San, ayo lah. Hidup jangan cuma diabisin buat lawan musuh terus. Refreshing kek gitu"  
Sancaka: "Hadeh"  
Awang: "SAN!"  
Sancaka: "IYA! IYA! IYA! MAU GUE"  
Awang: "Nah gitu dong baru sobat gue"

Setelah sarapan, Sancaka menemani Awang untuk datang ke konser Didi Kempot. Sancaka, yang lebih senang dengan band dan penyanyi indie, tampak terlihat bosan dan berharap agar hari cepat berakhir.

Sesampainya di tempat konser, Awang dan Sancaka langsung masuk dan mengambil barisannya. Sancaka tidak tahu bahwa konser tersebut akan disiarkan di layar kaca, sementara Awang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

Konser pun dimulai, dan diawali dengan lagu terbaru Didi Kempot yaitu Ambyar. Awang terlihat sangat antusias sekali, sementara Sancaka terlihat tidak menikmati konser tersebut.

Waktu cepat berganti, dan kini konser tersebut sudah selesai. Awang dan Sancaka bergegas kembali ke markas Patriot.

Esoknya pada pagi hari, Awang terbangun dan mendengar ada suatu nyanyian dari kamar Sancaka. Ia merasa nyanyian tersebut tidak asing. Rupanya, itu adalah lagu idolanya sendiri yang berjudul Bojo Loro. Awang pun langsung menghampiri kamar Sancaka.

Awang: "Yeu kan. Akhirnya keracunan juga"  
Sancaka: "Apaan dah keracunan. Orang cuma dengerin doang kok"  
Awang: "Ga usah boong San. Pasti lu udah jadi sobat ambyar"  
Sancaka: "Apaan tuh sobat ambyar?"  
Awang: "Sebutan fansnya Didi Kempot. Nah fansnya nyebut Didi Kempot sebagai The Godfather of Broken Heart"  
Sancaka: "Oalah. Oke oke"

Siang harinya, terdengar suara lagu Didi Kempot yang dimainkan melalui speaker Awang. Awang memang sengaja memainkan lagu itu melalui speakernya agar suasana markas tidak terlalu sepi.

Sancaka: "Kemaren Dhanus yg nyetelin OST anime kenceng kenceng. Sekarang giliran Awang nyetelin lagunya Didi Kempot"  
Wulan: "Kok kamu ga ikutan joget San? Katanya udah jadi sobat ambyar ya?"  
Sancaka: "Ngga ah. Malu"  
Susie: "Ye gengsi aja sih"  
Nani: "Tuh ikutan gih. Oh iya, kemaren kita ngeliat lu sama Awang di TV loh lagi nontonin konsernya Didi Kempot"  
Wulan: "Nah kan beneran udah jadi sobat ambyar"  
Sancaka: "Apaan. Kompor aja si Awang tuh"

Tiba-tiba, Awang datang menghampiri Sancaka dan para Patriot wanita yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan.

Awang: "Eh beneran loh dia jadi sobat ambyar. Tadi gue liat lagi dengerin Bojo Loro"  
Wulan: "Nah kan bener"  
Awang: "Udah sih ngaku aja. Kita joget bareng aja San"  
Sancaka: "Iya iya iya. Kena karma nih gue"

Akhirnya, Sancaka dan Awang berjoget bersama dan menyanyikan lagu Stasiun Balapan.

> _ **Janji lungo mung sedelo** _   
_ **Jare sewulan ra ono** _   
_ **Pamitmu naliko semono** _   
_ **Ning Stasiun Balapan Solo** _
> 
> _ **Janji lungo mung sedelo** _   
_ **Malah tanpo kirim warto** _   
_ **Lali opo pancen nglali** _   
_ **Yen eling mbok enggal Bali** _

Para Patriot wanita yang sedang menonton mereka pun tertawa melihat tingkah Awang dan Sancaka.

Wulan: "Emang Sancaka kalo udah ketemu Awang gitu ya, jadi kepengaruh. Satu suka ini, yang lain ikutan juga"  
Nani: "Emang mereka nih bener bener sobat ya. Sobat ambyarnya Patriot"

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO RANDOM


End file.
